


Some People Wait A Lifetime (for a moment like this)

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: But it's gay, F/F, They make an appearance - Freeform, Triple Treble - Freeform, also, idk what it is really, some weird ass cupid au, stemily - Freeform, uhh idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: “Is-- is this heaven?” She mused quietly, her voice a soft echo around the blindingly white walls.The Angel of Destiny smiled. “It’s… heaven adjacent.” Her brows furrowed at that and he chuckled. “This is what we call the decision room.” At her quirked eyebrow, he nodded his head sagely. “I know, not very original. But, it is just as it sounds. When one dies, they are sent here where it is decided whether a soul is ready for heaven, or if they are to be reincarnated and sent back to earth… Or--”“Or?” Stacie hedged, chewing on her lower lip.





	Some People Wait A Lifetime (for a moment like this)

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been in my google docs for-- god, a long ass time and while my muse has been fic hopping, it suddenly wanted me to finish this first chapter. So here we are. I can't even remember how this concept came to life, I don't even think I had the intent to post it for Valentine's day, because I'm pretty sure its been sitting in there for longer than that. 
> 
> This is going to be like-- I don't know-- maybe a 4 shot? Maybe longer, we'll see. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Also, I barely proofread, so any mistakes are my own and I'll fix them later.

It takes a special kind of soul to become a Cupid. Someone who loved fiercely and endlessly in their lifetime, regardless of race, gender, or sexual preference. They just loved with their whole being and cared with their whole heart. Normally, when a person dies, their soul is reincarnated into their next life, that is-- unless, the Angel Of Destiny comes across a soul like he had when he came across Stacie’s. 

 

On that fateful day, he held her soul in his hands carefully-- watching her past lives play out in the purple glowing orb within her. But he didn’t need to see what he could already feel. Her soul was warm in his hands, full of love and life and many heartbreaks, yet she had still managed to hold her head high and love life. 

 

It was then, with a warm smile on his face that he gently threw the orb into the air and watched as she took shape before him, until she was standing in white robes in front of him, confusion evident as she looked around. 

 

“Is-- is this heaven?” She mused quietly, her voice a soft echo around the blindingly white walls. 

 

The Angel of Destiny smiled. “It’s… heaven adjacent.” Her brows furrowed at that and he chuckled. “This is what we call the decision room.” At her quirked eyebrow, he nodded his head sagely. “I know, not very original. But, it is just as it sounds. When one dies, they are sent here where it is decided whether a soul is ready for heaven, or if they are to be reincarnated and sent back to earth… Or--” 

 

“Or?” Stacie hedged, chewing on her lower lip. 

 

“Or, whether they are chosen for something very special.” He smiled again, clasping his hands together in front of him. “You have a choice, Anastacia. You can be reincarnated, go to heaven, or become a Cupid.” 

 

Stacie’s eyes widened. “A Cupid? You mean-- they’re real?” 

 

Another chuckle as the Angel nodded. “Indeed. But they are quite rare-- as it takes a special kind of soul to become a Cupid. And you, my dear-- are quite special. You have lived hundreds of lives and through them, you have gone through many heartbreaks of many different kinds, and you have learned to overcome them and love with a ferocity that is truly rare amongst humans.

 

“That is why you are reincarnated after every life-- to learn to love without reservations, to love purely and openly. And when one learns to love like that, they are invited into heaven. Of course, some are not ready for heaven, and wish to go through life again. They are given that choice, heaven will always be here. But you, my child-- you have surpassed that, and it is for that reason, that I am offering you a third option.”

 

“To become a Cupid.” Stacie finished softly, a look of bewilderment on her face. 

 

The Angel nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Indeed. As a Cupid, you will be immortal. You will be able to guide people together by reading auras, along with many other abilities.” 

 

Stacie looked thoughtful for a moment, sea-green eyes glancing around the white, cloud like room. “But, I’d never be able to experience love again, right? I’d be alone.”

 

A sad smile formed on the Angels lips. “You will love your charges, but you will never be able to experience the feeling of being in love again, no. But you will be able to interact with your charges and be around other people, just as you were able to when you were alive.” He explained gently. “So, what is your decision, child?” 

 

Stacie seemed to think long and hard about her decision. It was a hard choice, but the thought of being able to bring people together-- helping them learn to love. It was something she felt strongly about, and it was then that she knew what her choice was. “I’d like to become a Cupid.” 

 

The Angel of Destiny smiled warmly and nodded before he held out his hand. A golden necklace appeared in it, with a ruby shaped heart pendant dangling from it with a golden arrow going through it. He held it out to her. “With this pendant-- with Cupid’s arrow, you will be able to think of a place and be transported there. It is called ‘beaming’. The Ruby will hold all of your powers. But you must be careful when beaming-- you mustn’t be caught by a human. You must also be careful with your love, as the Ruby enhances your emotions-- your empathy. Your feelings will be at their strongest around your charges.”

 

“What happens if I fall in love with one? You said I would never feel that again, but if I feel so much--” Stacie gently took the necklace from his hand and inspected it carefully. 

 

“When I say that you will never experience again, I mean that it is forbidden. You are to only interact with your charges when it is necessary to help guide them along. So you must be careful with your emotions. Do you understand?” The Angel asked carefully. 

 

Stacie stared up at him before glancing back down to the necklace. “I understand.” 

 

….

 

Her body is thrumming with a warm current that feels almost electric. 

 

The feeling started almost a week ago as a small niggling little thing, and as the days passed, the feeling grew and enveloped her-- until it was practically swimming in her veins.

 

Today is the day. Stacie can  _ feel  _ it. 

 

Today is the day she meets her new charge. 

 

She's always loved the feeling that comes with finally meeting her next charge, the buildup and the anticipation. She's been a Cupid for nearly 200 years, and it just never gets old. The times between finding a charge can vary. She can go days, months, even  _ years _ without finding them, only knows that her heart will lead her to them at the right time. Because they have to be ready for it. Sometimes that takes longer than others.

 

Like her previous charge, for instance. Beca Mitchell. Stacie found it hard to guide her, because she was literally the most stubborn person that Stacie's ever had to work with. 

 

Except she isn't, because there was Aubrey. And how serendipitous-- how  _ rare  _ it was for her to have two charges at the same time (two is the limit) who know each other but butt heads. Neither of them were willing to listen to her subconscious hints to  _ ‘go after that one, they'd fit you perfectly!’  _ So, Stacie decided to join their little group. It was a little unconventional, but Stacie was never known for doing things by the book.

 

And that's when she learned their common denominator; Chloe Beale.

 

And  _ oh _ now it all made sense. How did she not see it before? They were all in love with each other. And it took almost two years to get those stupid idiots together. But Stacie did it. 

 

And once they were finally together, Stacie immediately felt the familiar tug of her next charge-- only her heart was telling her she was still right where she needed to be. That was alright with Stacie, she'd grown so fond of all the Bellas and spending time with them made her feel more human again. She loved them. And this was still the perfect cover.

 

So it just made everything easier because instead of finding her charge, she apparently finds her. 

 

“--I was just hoping for a chance to sing for you guys.” Stacie hears as she exits the kitchen to find Fat Amy blocking the door. 

 

Her skin is practically vibrating as she nears, that same electric current seeming to grow. This is it.

 

“Nope, sorry-- can't help ya. We’re not allowed to take anyone new, so--” Fat Amy goes to close the door in her face but the girl tries to block it.

 

“No, no! W-wait! I'm a Junk!” And before Stacie can think to move toward the door, CR is moving Amy out the way and opening it back up. “What'd you say about your junk?”

 

By now the rest of the girls have gathered from the commotion. “My name is Emily Junk.” She says nervously, and Stacie can feel the girl’s emotions radiating off of her, even from behind the door. 

 

She steps up closer and tries to peak around CR and the door to get a better look as Emily continues to ramble on. “I know it's weird. It's my mom’s last name. My dad’s last name is Hardon, so…” She trails off and Stacie chuckles. “Uhm… I'm a legacy.”

 

Chloe finally steps up and pulls the door open fully and Stacie is finally able to lay eyes on the girl. Something inside her tugs and twitches, like ‘ _ Yes! Finally! She's it! This is it! _ ’ 

 

“Junk. Junk… My mom was a Bella.” Emily explains, chewing on her lower lip. 

 

And then Chloe's face lights up in recognition. “Your mom is Katherine Junk!?”

 

“Who?” Stacie asks, curiously.

 

Chloe turns to face the rest of the Bellas, smile bright. “Only the top bitch of the 1981 Bellas! She pioneered the syncopated booty shake.” Their captain says in excitement. “And, word is, she has a 5 octave vocal range.”

 

“Oh, she still does.” Emily says, causing everyone to shift their gaze back to the awkward girl standing in their doorway. “You do _ not  _ want to hear that women doing it with my dad.”

 

Stacie quirks a brow, wondering if this girl’s filter just disappears when she’s nervous, or if she’s just this naturally awkward. 

  
“What an odd thing to say.” Fat Amy says, brows furrowing. A few of the girls nod in agreement, but, Stacie thinks none of them have much room to talk-- they’re all a little weird. 

 

“True.” Chloe says, tapping her chin lightly. “If a Legacy wants to audition, we have to let her.” She ushers Emily in and all the Bellas move to sit in the living room, including Stacie herself. “Show us whatcha got.” 

 

Emily stands in the center, awkwardly, fiddling with the strap of her bag. “Okay, uh-- right here? Right now?” She asks, looking around the room. 

 

Chloe nods. “Right here, right now.” 

 

“Oh, okay. Right, right. So-- uhm, I’d like to perform and original song that I’ve been working on, but it’s not quite done yet, so-- let’s not be dicks about it, okay?” Stacie smirks, brow quirking slightly. Her charge was already proving to be something else. The rest of the Bellas have similar reactions, and then Emily is shaking her head slightly. “I’m sorry, that was crass, wasn’t it?” She smiles nervously. “Fat Amy, you have a lovely vagina.” 

 

“Thank you, you may proceed.” The Australian gestures at Emily to go ahead. 

Emily nods and sets her bag down before she takes a few calming breaths before she closes her eyes and starts to sing. Stacie thinks she’s good, amazing even. Her voice is smooth and Stacie can hear the passion in it. She can’t help the soft smile that creases her lips as the girl pauses mid-song to explain something about a certain verse, before Emily starts to sing once again. 

 

She’s definitely Bella material, but Stacie knows Emily will have a lot of catching up to do-- like learning how to keep her eyes open, something Stacie herself had to learn, too. Once Emily finishes her last note, Chloe holds up a finger. “Excuse us for just a sec.” 

 

They all talk in hushed voices, discussing their options, and whether or not they think she’s good enough to join. “She’s pretty good.” Stacie says, resting her elbows on her knees as she leans forward a little. 

 

“Can’t we take her?” Chloe asks. 

  
“What do you expect us to say? She’s standing right over there.” Fat Amy gestures over to Emily who waves awkwardly at them when they all glance her way.

 

“Technically, she came to us, so we’re not breaking any rules.” Chloe says with a grin. 

 

Stacie nods. “Yeah, it’s the perfect loophole. Maybe it’d be good to have another person.”

 

“I agree, we need new blood.” Chloe says, nodding. 

 

“I don’t think we should decide anything without Beca.” CR looks at Chloe hesitantly, but Chloe is waving her off. 

 

“Becs’ll be fine. You let me handle that.” The redhead grins a little deviously before she looks at each of the Bellas. “Okay, let’s take a vote on it. Anyone who wants her in, sing G sharp, and anyone who wants her out, sing E flat.”

 

Ultimately, everyone agrees to let Emily join, much to her sheer excitement. Stacie has to bite her lip and take a moment to regain some composure, because her entire chest seems to fill with this girl’s unbridled emotions. Normally, Stacie is able to separate her own emotions from her charge’s, to compartmentalize-- but Emily’s feelings are so strong, that it leaves Stacie dizzy, like maybe she’s on a roller coaster. 

 

There’s definitely something special about this girl, Stacie decides as she watches Emily dance, because she’s just that excited. It’s quickly becoming evident that Emily feels things differently than any other charge that Stacie’s encountered; she feels with her whole being, unrestrained. 

 

Stacie definitely has to make sure that she guides this precious and pure soul to someone equally as special and beautiful. 


End file.
